


Here Come the Guards of Rebellion

by pbarfic9



Series: Bring Me the Kings of the Shadows [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Hunters, Demon Zayn Malik, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Zayn, Demons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, hunter!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbarfic9/pseuds/pbarfic9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis winced, as pain blossomed through his ribcage.  Damn it, he hated wrath demons, those jackasses could punch.  The demon’s behind him, his back pressed against a wall, but he’s got Louis in a chokehold.  He grits his teeth, and turns, elbowing the thing as hard as he can in the stomach, and getting a good slice into it’s arm.  He feels the grip around his throat loosen, and he frantically flips them, trying to keep the demon pinned against the wall.  He’s got a knife to the thing’s throat, but he’s barely hanging onto his footing…</p><p>....or Louis encounters some problems trying to take down a wrath demon, when Zayn and Harry show up to stake their claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first time I've attempted to write any kind of action or fight, so I'd love to know what you think! 
> 
> Big thanks to larrygrimshawlove for helping me come up with the idea :)

Louis winced, as pain blossomed through his ribcage. Damn it, he hated wrath demons, those jackasses could punch. The demon’s behind him, his back pressed against a wall, but he’s got Louis in a chokehold. He grits his teeth, and turns, elbowing the thing as hard as he can in the stomach, and getting a good slice into it’s arm. He feels the grip around his throat loosen, and he frantically flips them, trying to keep the demon pinned against the wall. He’s got a knife to the thing’s throat, but he’s barely hanging onto his footing…

He had been out hunting, for once, everything going pretty much according to plan. That is to say he hadn’t stumbled across Zayn and Harry, and was actually out doing his job instead of letting himself be pulled into the web of desire and seduction those two seemed to thrive in. 

Louis has been hunting demons for years, and trained for years before that. His clothes are tough, tight, and all black. He’s got knives in his belt and in his leather vest, and a crossbow and arrows slung across his back. He’s got some holy water too, but he hates using that unless he has to-it’s too messy, and too hard to aim. Plus, it’s hard to restock if he runs out; priests can get pretty finicky. 

He’d only been out for a few minutes when he heard about a bar fight breaking out completely out of nowhere just a couple blocks away. He sighed, he hated wrath demons, they were the absolute worst. They were the only one of the major demon classes that were always, always violent. So he walked the couple blocks, and waited for the demon to emerge from the bar, crossbow drawn and ready. Wrath demons always wanted a fight, after all, they lived to spread violence and the desire for revenge. Just as Harry’s mere touch sent pleasure coursing through a person’s veins, or Zayn’s voice sent anyone nearby into a lustrous frenzy, even a brief touch by a wrath demon was enough to send people into an angry, violent rage. Over the years, Louis had become adept at fighting them, after all, their demon class posed the most direct physical threat to the human populace, and hence were any hunter’s most frequent targets. 

He just hated having to get into it with them, they were vicious, he’d much rather just shoot them from as far away as possible, watch them dissolve, and move on with his night. Alas, that had been the plan, but this one had surprised him. The thing attacked him from behind, forcing him to drop the crossbow and draw one of his knives. The two of them had been at it for a bit, Louis’ arm was cut, and he was bleeding. He’d gotten just as many shots in though, and the demon was oozing black blood from a cut to its thigh, and another on its stomach.

And thus, Louis found himself in his current position, barely pinning this demon against a wall in a dark alley. He’s trying to drag his knife across the demon’s throat, but the thing’s frantically trying to fight him off, and he can’t keep it pinned and move his hand at the same time. He grunts in frustration. Suddenly, he looses his footing, and he feels himself falling. Fuck. 

He looks up, to find the demon standing over him, smirking as it stalks forward, ready to pounce. Just as it jumps though, Louis rolls away at the last second, jumping back up to his feet. He sees his crossbow on the other side of the alley, damn it, if he could just get that far he could shoot this thing and go home. He starts running as fast as he can. Turning his back on the demon is a risk, but it’s one he has to take, he’s not sure he can take this thing in a fistfight. He hears the demon’s dark chuckle behind him, and he knows the predator is gaining on him. He’s almost there, when he feels the demon grab his shoulder, and slam him against a nearby wall, knocking the breath out of him. Fuck. 

He struggles, but the demon’s got a pretty good grip on his throat. He’s crowded close to Louis, pinning his arms, and his knife, at his sides. He can’t get enough force to stab the damn thing. 

“Silly little hunter, trying to take me down all by himself….” The demon growls in his ear, and victorious tone makes Louis want to gag. “You should have brought some friends” the demon whispers. “Fuck you” Louis spits out, trying to swipe the demon’s legs out from under it. “Ooh feisty, I like it” the demon purrs, and Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m going to enjoy killing you little hunter” the demon whispers in Louis’ ears, and Louis tries frantically to get the damn thing off of him “maybe bring you home with me, so I can draw it out, make it last a little longer…” the thing laughs in Louis’ face, and Louis curses under his breath. 

Suddenly, he hears a low, threatening hiss coming from somewhere further down the alley. Fuck, he thinks, more of them. That’s all he needs right now, is more of these damn things trying to kill him. The demon’s head snaps up, his eyes narrowing, as he lets out a hiss of his own. 

Suddenly, they materialize out of the shadows, the absolute last people Louis expects to see in this situation; Harry and Zayn. But they don’t look like they usually do, in their human forms. Louis takes a second to soak in their appearance, damn it, why do they always look so hot… 

Strong, black wings are spread out behind them threateningly, and their eyes are almost totally black. Their teeth look sharper than usual, and their tattoos are glowing, strange, ancient symbols etched in their skin that burn a deep orange as they approach. Not only do they look hot, but both of them also look beyond pissed. 

“Get off him” Harry growls threateningly, his voice hard and low. “Now” Zayn barks, staring down the wrath demon that still has Louis pinned. Their voices don’t hold any of their usual seductive qualities, this time they’re dark, commanding, and threatening. Even Louis feels himself begin to cower in fear. 

“Why?” The wrath demon growls back, “I found him first, get your own”. “Because,” Zayn says, his voice quiet and deadly, “he’s ours”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger! Let me know if you liked it, and if you have any ideas for how it should continue from here :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've been busy with the holidays and everything. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

The wrath demon drops Louis unceremoniously onto the floor of the alley, turning instead to face the two other demons challenging him for his prize. Louis leans back against the wall, gasping for breath. What the fuck is happening? 

The wrath demon approaches Zayn, and Louis watches as he transforms out of his human form too. Black wings sprout from his back, and his teeth sharpen. Damn, Louis thinks, Zayn and Harry must really be pissed. In all his years as a hunter, he’d only ever seen a handful of demons in their non-human forms, and fuck, was it a sight to behold. 

Zayn steps up to the wrath demon, and cocks his chin up, meeting his challenge head on. Louis notes absentmindedly that the air of cockiness suits him, before realizing something; Zayn must be older than Harry. The older a demon became, the more difficult they were to kill; the greater threat they posed. If Zayn was older, that meant he was also more powerful, which explains why the wrath demon wants to take him out first. Harry moves to stand halfway between Zayn and Louis, shielding Louis from the wrath demon. 

“He sure as shit doesn’t look like yours.” the wrath demon growls, moving around to Zayn’s left. “Yeah, well he is, so back the fuck off” Zayn returns, moving to his right to counter the wrath demon’s movements. The two of them remind Louis of heavyweights at the beginning of a fight, circling each other, looking for weaknesses before striking. 

The wrath demon cocks his head, “Please,” he scoffs, “he’s a hunter, he’s scum. Don’t know why the two of you would want to keep him…he’s useless to you.” Zayn and Harry stiffen noticeably, and Louis notes incredulously that Zayn looks extremely offended at the wrath demon’s choice of words to describe Louis. 

“What we do with him is none of your damn business,” Zayn growls, “the point is, he’s ours. So get the fuck out of here.” The wrath demon simply hisses threateningly in response. The two of them are circling closer now, within striking distance of each other. 

Louis can’t help but notice how different Zayn and Harry look, compared with how they are when he’s encountered them before. The two of them usually had a mischievous air about them, a teasing seductiveness that made Louis feel vulnerable, almost like he was being hunted. But this, this was different. That mischievous, teasing air had vanished, and instead was replaced with cold, calculating eyes. Zayn and Harry are ready to fight, to kill, to defend what, apparently, is theirs. 

Suddenly, the wrath demon lashes out at Zayn, lurching forward to slice his claws across Zayn’s arm, which begins to ooze black blood. Louis feels his heart begin to twist with concern. What the hell is wrong with him? When did his life turn so completely upside down? 

Zayn hisses, striking back with a punch to the wrath demon’s jaw. The demon’s head goes flying back, his neck snapping back so fast and hard Louis almost thinks Zayn may have totally knocked him out. The wrath demon stumbles back a few steps, before whirling furiously on Zayn, attacking him with a vengeance. 

The two of them are moving so fast, Louis can barely keep track, and he’s reminded of how much stronger he knows they are in this form. To be honest, he can’t even really tell who’s winning. So far, Harry’s still shielding Louis, hasn’t joined into the fight yet, and Louis figures that must mean that Zayn’s handling himself pretty well, if Harry hasn’t stepped in to help his friend. 

A small part of Louis is actually impressed. Zayn’s a pretty good fighter, from what he can tell. He may not be as strong as the wrath demon, but he uses his slighter frame to his advantage, dodging and twisting to avoid blows. Shit, Louis thinks, Zayn’s ruthless when he fights, his strikes hard, fast, and absolutely merciless. 

Suddenly, Zayn seems to get fed up, and Louis watches him rise up, hovering over the wrath demon in midair. His wings are flapping lazily behind him, keeping him aloft, and his tattoos are still glowing that same deep orange color. He and the wrath demon have apparently gotten frustrated with English, and are growling and hissing at each other threateningly in a language much more ancient, one that Louis can’t understand. 

Suddenly, the wrath demon turns his back on Zayn, who’s still hovering over him dangerously, and attacks Harry, who barely has time to dodge out of the way as the wrath demon pounces on him. Harry turns, screeching in anger as he lays into the wrath demon. The two of them fall to the ground, wrestling and rolling, slashing at each other frantically. 

Louis scoots backward, looking around frantically. He sees his discarded crossbow just a few feet away. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want Zayn and Harry to get hurt. If he could just get that crossbow, he could maybe get a clean enough shot…he starts crawling frantically, wincing as the cuts on his arms and legs scream in protest. Finally he reaches it, grabbing it and whirling back to face where the three demons are still going at it. Fuck, he can’t get a clean shot. 

Suddenly, the wrath demon turns, sees Louis sitting there holding his bow, and moves to attack him instead. Louis curses, he’s too fast in this form for Louis to be able to shoot him, he barely registers he’s moved before he’s on him. Louis screams, fighting the thing off as best he can, but he feels the thing bite his throat. Shit. Louis shouts in pain. Fuck, that’s bad. A bite from a demon in this form, and he could start to turn. Granted, he’s around holy water enough that it’s pretty unlikely, but it still hurts like a bitch. 

Luckily for Louis, before the demon can really sink his teeth in, Harry and Zayn rip him off of Louis with a growl. Louis looks up to see the wrath demon pinned against the wall, as Zayn slices his throat. The wrath demon collapses in on himself, tumbling out of this dimension. 

Damn, Louis thinks, this bite fucking hurts. He’s never actually been bitten by a demon before, and he needs to get help, fast, but he feels the world slowly slipping away. The last thing he registers is Harry and Zayn rushing over to him, before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm not sure where I want to go from here, let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions. As always feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! This one's a little different, hopefully y'all don't hate it! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)

Louis wakes with a start, gasping and shuffling around frantically. Where is he? He looks around, he’s in a bedroom of sorts he realizes. Harry and Zayn must have brought him back here…wherever that is. Fuck, what the hell was going on with the three of them. They were demons; Louis had literally trained his entire life to kill them, to hurt them, to send them hurdling out of this world and yet, for the first time in his life, he didn’t want to hurt the two of them. And, based on what had happened with that wrath demon, it didn’t seem like they wanted him to get hurt either… strange. 

He moves to sit up, when suddenly pain rips through the juncture between his neck, and his shoulder. Shit, he curses, he forgot that damn wrath demon had bitten him. He cries out, clutching his neck. Well, on the bright side, he hadn’t turned. 

He looks down at himself, assessing his injuries. He’s got a cut on his arm, and bruises on his ribcage. It doesn’t feel like he’d broken any ribs, but he was banged up pretty badly. And of course there was that nasty bite on his throat. That would take more than a few days to heal.

Suddenly the door opens, and Harry rushes in, hurrying over to where Louis is sitting on the bed. Louis scrambles back against the headboard as Harry approaches him. He realizes he has no idea where he is, what they want to do to him, and worse yet, he doesn’t have any of his weapons. Harry just rolls his eyes, “seriously?” he asks, sounding faintly exasperated, “you don’t think that if we had wanted you dead we would have killed you already, or ya know, just left you there to die?”. “Sorry”, Louis responds, sounding a bit sheepish, “force of habit.” Harry looks different than he usually does, he’s just wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans, instead of the tighter fitting all black Louis had always seen him in. Not that it made him any less attractive, Louis groans, Harry looked almost domestic? Whatever it was, it did strange things to Louis’ insides. 

“You feeling better?” Harry questions, leaning over to examine the bite on Louis’ collarbone. Louis scoffs, “well, I’ve certainly had better days”. Harry just chuckles. “Zayn!” he calls, “you better get in here!”. A few seconds later, Zayn is shuffling into the room too, looking almost like he just woke up. He’s wearing sweatpants and a wife beater, and his hair looks soft and vaguely sleep rumpled. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” Zayn says, coming to sit on Louis’ other side. “Yeah…” Louis says, somewhat cautiously. “What’s going on here anyway?” he asks warily, eyes darting between the two of them. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes, before Zayn breaks the silence. He sighs, unable to meet Louis’ eyes “look…we know this is weird, believe me. I don’t really know how to explain it just…we don’t want anything to happen to you”. Louis chuckles, “yeah,” he starts, “I gathered that. But seriously, what the hell is going on here? How’d you find me anyways?”

It’s then that Harry speaks up, faintly from Louis right, “You weren’t the only one who couldn’t get that first night out of your head you know” he whispers, glancing up to meet Louis gaze, before his eyes drop back to the comforter. “Neither of us could either.” His gaze is steady now, calm, meeting Louis head on. 

Louis’ struck by how much of a weird contrast they two of them make. They both have tattoos covering their torsos and arms, their eyes are piercing and dark, and they both have a certain air of danger that hangs around them. They’re demons of lust and pleasure, they live to spread sin, and yet here they are, whispering a confession into the mattress, because they can’t meet Louis’ eyes. 

Now it’s Louis who wants to roll his eyes, “oh come on, the two of you are desire demons, I’m not that special”. Something akin to anger flashes through the two demon’s eyes, “Don’t say that” Zayn commands, his voice dropping just a bit lower, having lost its caring tone. Harry places what looks like a placating hand on Zayn’s thigh. “Look,” Harry continues, “ever since those first couple of nights, Zayn and I have felt a little….protective of you. We were actually headed to meet with that same wrath demon, when we heard you in the alley. We just…we didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

Louis thinks back, thinks back to what the two of them had said, about him being theirs. That doesn’t just sound like them not wanting him to get hurt, that possessive tone was something else entirely. But, he thinks, it doesn’t seem like the two of them really know what’s going on either, and if he’s really honest with himself, the sight of the two of them angry and possessive, eyes flashing dangerously and wings unfurled behind them was insanely hot. So Louis decides to just let that particular point go, for now. 

Instead, Louis cocks his head to the side, “why were the two of you trying to find him?”. Zayn shrugs, “eh, he’d been causing too much trouble in too concentrated an area. He needed to fan out more, move into other parts of the city.” Louis narrows his eyes, “and why exactly were the two of you going to talk to him about that, I mean he’s in a totally different demon class.” Harry smirks, chuckling darkly. “Demons tend to listen to us. Let’s just say we’re pretty old, Zayn especially.” 

Well, Louis thinks, that certainly explains a lot. He guesses that makes sense…wait not, what is he doing, this is insane. “Look,” he starts, “it’s not that I don’t appreciate what the two of you did for me, but I can’t have the two of you intervening every time I go out hunting. This is my job remember? I kill your kind. You can’t be asking me to stop just because you’re worried I’ll get hurt.” 

“We’re not asking you to stop,” Zayn says, meeting Louis’ eyes. “We just…well as insane as this sounds, we wouldn’t be opposed to the three of us continuing to see each other.” “See each other as in….” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, we feel something for you, and we don’t know what it is. Look, we’re demons, personal emotions aren’t like super high on our list of things we’re used to dealing with okay?” Harry grumbles. 

Louis thinks a minute. He actually doesn’t mind the two demons, he wouldn’t be opposed to seeing them again. “Do we get to keep having sex?” he questions, and Harry laughs at his bluntness. “Of course,” Zayn purrs, moving up to kiss Louis’ neck, right behind his ear.

“I can deal with that.” Louis breathes, and he hears Harry laugh quietly as Zayn presses kisses down the column of his throat. “If I’m being perfectly honest, the two of you aren’t too bad. Your bark is much worse than your bite.” 

“Oh really?” Zayn asks, moving off of Louis’ neck and raising an eyebrow. His voice has dropped down to a much huskier tone, and Louis feels it glide down his spine. “Really.” Louis says, staring at the two demons challengingly. He goes to cross his arms across his chest, when suddenly he cries out, the bite on his collarbone protesting. “Shit!” he curses, “how long is this damn thing gonna take to heal?” A smirk tugs at the corner of Zayn’s mouth. “I have no idea babe, it’s not like Harry or I have ever been on the receiving end of one of those” he teases, motioning to Louis’ bite with a little jut of his chin. 

Harry smirks, “I may be able to help with that”. “Really?” Louis scoffs, “because unless those pleasure powers somehow include healing, I don’t think there’s really much you can do.” So what if he’s grumpy, his arm fucking hurts. Harry just smirks, a downright wicked look on his face. “Come here” he coos, “and I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (peeks from behind a wall) So? Good? Bad? I'm really not sure about the dialogue, I might tinker with it a bit more. I've never written anything like this, so I'm not sure how it turned out. Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> You guys are the best!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to get this chapter up, hopefully you like it! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I really love getting to hear y'all opinions, thoughts, and just interact with you in general; comments make my day!

Louis eyes Harry warily. He’s completely out of his depth, it’s not like any of his training covered what to do if two demons save your life and then offer to try to patch you up…He sighs. Whatever, he’s already hurt, what does he really have to lose? 

So he moves towards Harry. “Give me your arm” Harry instructs softly, and Louis complies. Harry touches Louis’ arm, just above the elbow, and all of a sudden, Louis feels the pain recede. In fact, it’s almost gone entirely. “What the fuck?” he asks, startled. Harry laughs quietly, “think of it like a painkiller babe. My touch creates pleasure. When you’re hurt, that acts kind of like a painkiller. The additional pleasure my touch gives you cancels out some of that pain. Pretty neat, huh?”. “So I guess that means we should be touching as much as possible, right?” Louis says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Harry hums, pretending to think it over, “I suppose it does” he finally answers, winking at Louis as he lays on the bed. Louis turns to Zayn, who’s genuinely laughing at his and Harry’s back and forth. The corner of Zayn’s mouth tugs up into a half-smile, and his eyes are twinkling with mischief. “Real subtle Lou” he chuckles, shaking his head softly, “real subtle.” 

“Now tell me it didn’t work” Louis says, winking at the two of them. Zayn raises an eyebrow, leaning in to again press kisses up the arch of Louis’ neck. “I didn’t say that…” he whispers in Louis’ ear, and Louis shivers at the tone of Zayn’s voice, and the hot puff of breath against his ear. 

Louis feels Harry lowering the zipper on his pants, and he realizes he’s still in his hunting clothes. His fingers worm under Zayn’s shirt, tugging it over his head. This is different than what Louis’ had with them before. Rather than a lustful frenzy, nearly ripping at each other’s clothes, this feels slower, almost more intimate. Before long, all three of them are naked, and Louis moans as Zayn sucks at his nipple. He nips with his teeth, just a brief twinge of pain, and Louis moans as Zayn’s tongue soothes the small hurt. 

Suddenly, Harry’s mouth is on his cock. Louis’ hips buck up and his eyes fly open, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that feeling. This time, Harry’s eyes are wide, and Louis thinks absently that his look of faux innocence is almost perfect. If Louis didn’t know him already, he thinks he’d buy it. Harry holds Louis’ gaze as he gives him one long lick, all the way from base to tip, before taking just the head back into his mouth and sucking. 

Louis’ starting to get used to the feeling of being overwhelmed when he’s with these two, but at least this time it doesn’t feel as fast. Instead it’s slower, caring, like the two demons are almost reaffirming that he’s alive, that he’s okay. 

The feeling hits him suddenly, and he’s overcome with the overwhelming urge to kiss one of them. So he grabs Zayn by the back of the neck and pulls him down almost on top of him, crashing their lips together. Zayn’s tongue invades his mouth, and Louis lets himself relax against the pillows, let’s the tension bleed from his body. 

He manages to get his hand around Zayn’s cock, and starts stroking him slowly. Zayn breaks their kiss to bury his face in Louis’ neck, moaning at the attention Louis’ giving his cock. Louis gasps, as Harry gives him a particularly harsh suck, and Louis feels himself getting embarrassingly close already. “I’m close” he pants out, bucking up into Harry’s mouth. “You can come,” Harry murmurs, smiling up at him before going back to apparently trying to suck Louis’ brain out through his cock. 

Louis tightens his grip on Zayn, stroking him faster, and Zayn bucks up into his hand. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer myself” he pants out. Harry slips a finger into Louis and just a few moments later he’s rubbing insistently at Louis’ prostate, and moaning around his cock. Louis can’t take it anymore, and suddenly he’s coming hard down Harry’s throat. 

Harry works him through it, pulling off with an obscene sounding pop once Louis starts to get too sensitive. Louis turns his attention to Zayn, who isn’t too far from spilling over the edge himself. “Come on Zayn, come for me” he whispers, peering up at Zayn through his eyelashes. “I know how much you like getting to come all over me. On my face, my chest….” Louis purrs, and for once he truly feels powerful as Zayn writhes in his grasp. A moment later, and Zayn’s coming too. 

Finally, both of them turn their attention to Harry, who’s watching them from the end of the bed, stroking his own cock lazily. “Fuck” he stammers out, throwing his head back, “the two of you are so hot together.” Louis chuckles and Zayn smirks, “what do you think Zayn, should we help poor Hazza here out?” Louis teases, as he and Zayn crawl down the bed so they’re situated on either side of Harry. 

Zayn takes Harry into his mouth, humming around him and sending vibrations ricocheting through Harry’s cock. He pulls off with a smirk, before using just the point of his tongue to play with the head. Louis crawls up Harry’s body to whisper in his ear, and he smirks at the irony here of how his and Zayn’s positions have been totally reversed. 

“Come on Harry…” Louis starts, crooning in Harrys’ ear. “You’ve been so good, made me come so hard…” his fingers pinch at Harry’s nipples, and suddenly Harry’s spilling into Zayn’s mouth with a shout.

All three of them flop back onto the bed, not quite out of breath, and bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. Zayn breaks the silence, rolling on his side to face Louis. Louis looks between the two of them, he and Harry both look equally devilish. 

“This is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Like I said, comments are bae :) 
> 
> If you have a specific idea for a fic, feel free to message me or kik me.


End file.
